


Ice cold

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, charcters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: Since he was a child, Hanzo loved the ice. His parents planned great things and bright futures for him and his brother. But they always wanted something else. Both him and Genji were into figure skating, and they were good at it. And as much as his parents disapproved, he didn’t care. Whenever  he set foot on the rink, everything else stopped to matter. It was only Hanzo, his music, and his choreography.On ice he felt like a bird set free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an ice skating au that I've been thinking about for a while now. It was supposed to be way more canon compliant, so I hope you don't mind. Enjoy <3

Since he was a child, Hanzo loved the ice. His parents planned great things and bright futures for him and his brother. But they always wanted something else. Both him and Genji were into figure skating, and they were good at it. And as much as his parents disapproved, he didn’t care. Whenever he set foot on the rink, everything else stopped to matter. It was only Hanzo, his music, and his choreography. 

On ice he felt like a bird set free. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Genji lightly shaking him.

‘’We are about to land, brother’’ He said. Hanzo nodded and fastened his seatbelt. ‘’Are you as excited as I am?’’

‘’I am more nervous than excited. It is the Winter Olympics we are talking about, the whole world will be watching us. ’’ he said. Genji laughed, pouring some Skittles into his mouth. 

‘’Now you sound just like coach Morrison.’’ He said. Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

‘’Do you remember how we used to plan running away when we were kids?’' he asked. Hanzo didn’t know what prompted the question, but felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the memory.

‘’How could I forget? Our plan went to shit the night we left Hanamura. It was quite eventful, wouldn’t you say?’’ he said, and his younger brother erupted into a fit of laughter. 

‘’That is quite an understatement, brother.’’ He answered, still giggling. Hanzo shook his head. Why was this so funny to them?

When the plane finally landed in Vancouver, their coach was already waiting for them with a cab. The ride to their hotel was silent, but neither of them minded. It gave Hanzo the opportunity to stare out of the window and admire the snow covered streets of the Canadian city. 

By the time they arrived at the hotel, they were exhausted. Genji and Hanzo shared a room, and thanks to Jack’s influence, they got a big luxury suite. It was on the top floor and had two bedrooms and a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi.

‘’Okay guys. I understand that you’re both exhausted and jetlagged, but you are going to train today. It’s the Winter Olympics, the whole world will be watching you’’ he started while the brothers were unpacking. Genji giggled at the phrase and looked at Hanzo who rolled his eyes. ‘’All of the figure skaters are staying in this hotel, so for the love of God, behave. There will be lunch in four hours after which we are going to the rink, so you can rest until then.’’ He said and turned to walk away. He was in the doorway to his bedroom when he glanced over his shoulder.

‘’Oh, I almost forgot. There is only one rink in Vancouver, so we will be sharing the rink with another contestant. We are lucky that only one. And that I… know his coach.’’

Hanzo opened his mouth to ask about that contestant, but Morrison entered the other room and slammed the door shut. Beside him, he heard Genji flop down on the giant bed. 

‘’Do you know who that contestant might be?’’ he asked, tapping away on his phone.

‘’No,’’ Hanzo started, glancing at Genji. ‘’But I may or may not have heard about the coach.’’

Genji’s phone fell to his face. He muttered a quiet ‘’ouch’’ as he sat up straight on the bed.

‘’Tell me ‘’ the younger one said, a spark of curiosity awakening in his eyes. 

‘’Only if you do something with that green hair of yours.’’ He answered. Genji grunted and rolled off his bed. He then reluctantly entered the bathroom. Hanzo looked to his mostly empty suitcase. The only things left in it were his skates and his suit. The skates were a deep, blue shade, ornamented with two, half transparent ice blue dragons. Genji had similar ones, but with green dragons. They made them for each other during their first year in the United States as birthday gifts. 

When Genji entered their room again, his hair looked way better than before. He flopped back on their bed and turned to face Hanzo.

‘’So?’’ 

The older man glanced at the door leading to the corridor. The coach didn’t seem to be coming back anytime soon. He sighed, and started talking. 

‘’The other coach would be Gabriel Reyes. I do not know how they met or when, but they grew very close, if you know what I mean’’ Genji’s eyes widened in disbelief. ‘’Do you remember that time, not long after Jack took us under his wing, when he was always drunk and would come to training drunk on occasion?’’ Genji nodded. ‘’That was when they broke up. That is all I know about the other coach.’’

Genji laughed. He threw his head back in a fit of giggles and his back hit the soft mattress. 

‘’Why didn’t you tell me, brother? I did not know that Strike Commander Morrison-‘’

‘’Well, that’s quite a fancy nickname for a coach.’’

Their heads immidately snapped to the front door. The coach was leaning against the doorframe, his hands crossed over his chest. He looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

‘’Whatever. I forgot my wallet and came back, but seeing how you two apparently don’t need rest, grab your stuff. We’re going to the rink.’’ 

‘’Will the other contestant be there?’’ Hanzo asked. Morrison shrugged.

‘’Probably. I’ll be in the lobby, meet me there in fifteen.’’

He then turned and left once again. Genji groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Hanzo took his bag and packed all of his equipment. He glanced at his brother, who still lied on the bed, unmoving. He then grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and tossed it at him. Genji then sat up and tried to throw it back at Hanzo, but the older one dogded quickly. The pillow hit the window with a soft thud.

‘’I will take a quick shower, and you must be ready by the time I get out.’’ He said, and entered the bathroom.

When he got out, Genji was standing at the door. Hanzo walked up to him and they left the room together.

When the three of them arrived at the rink, Hanzo couldn’t help but stare at it in awe.

It was gloriously cold and solid, unlike the one they had in Atlanta. Tiny clouds of steam left his mouth with every exhale as he looked around the large facility. Genji elbowed him in the ribs.

‘’Coach told us to warm up before we start the routines. I think he might try to get his ex back’’ he said, walking to the changing room. Hanzo glanced at Morrison, who now had his back to them and was talking to another man. Then, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

‘’Howdy’’ he said in the deepest, most gorgeous voice Hanzo has ever heard. ‘’Name’s Jesse McCree. I suppose we’ll be sharin’ the rink, right?’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I picked the songs for Jesse and Hanzo to skate to. If you's like to listen to them (it's best to do that before reading te chapter), here they are:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXzKLpYTfBE - Hanzo's song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yfow4T2Z6Y - Jesse's song   
> I hope you enjoy <3

After the warm-up all three of the young skaters did together, the time came to practice their moves. Hanzo exited the rink with Jesse and leaned over the barrier, watching his brother getting ready. The American glanced at his coach, who was staring lovingly at coach Morrison. He laughed.

‘’Wassup with these two?’’ He asked playfully.

‘’They dated in the past. I think they broke up after our coach started training us.’’ He answered. Jesse looked, eyes wide with shock. 

‘’You gotta be kiddin’ me’’ he said. ‘’I didn’t know Gabriel Reyes was capable of showing emotion.’’

Hanzo was about to respond with a sassy remark, when he heard a loud crash and a loud ‘’fuck’’ echo around the place. He looked to the rink where Genji was sitting on the ice, looking at his leg which was crooked at a weird angle. 

‘’Genji!’’ he yelled and walked onto the ice, speeding up to him. He chuckled humorlessly.

‘’I suppose you will have to win the gold, brother’’ he said, shaking his head. ‘’You always were better than me.’’

‘’I cannot disagree’’ he responded, earning another laugh from the younger male. ‘’I think you might have broken your leg. Coach, call the ambulance!’’ 

Hanzo saw Morrison fumbling with his cell, and the other coach, Gabriel, handed him his own. After a while of talking he angrily hung up.

‘’They have no ambulances available, dammit! Get him up and off the rink!’’ the coach yelled. Hanzo nodded, looking back to his brother. He put his arm around Genji and dug his skates deeper into the ice. He pulled him up, careful not to hurt his leg. He escorted him off the rink, where coach Morrison stopped him.

‘’You’re staying with Gabriel now. I showed him a few recordings of your programme, he knows what it will look like. He’ll keep an eye on you until I get back. Understood?’’

Hanzo gulped and looked at Genji.

‘’Will you be okay?’’ he asked. The younger one nodded and squeezed his brother’s arm reassuringly.

‘’I will be fine. Get the gold for me, will you?’’ he asked playfully, earning a tiny smile from Hanzo. 

‘’Okay, enough talking. Get back to training. I’ll keep you updated’’ Morrison said, leading Genji out of the room. ‘’Take better care of yourself.’’

Hanzo nodded and watched them leave the facility, when he heard footsteps behind him.

‘’Funny thing. My lil’ sis broke her arm skating on this same rink’’ he herad McCree say. ’’Must be a curse or somethin’, don’t ya think?’’

‘’It would appear so.’’ Hanzo nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. Jesse frowned at him.

‘’You okay?’’ he asked, a slight note of concern leaking through his voice.

‘’I am fine’’ he said, walking towards the rink. He then stopped and turned back to the other. ‘’Thank you for asking.’’

~*~

He was standing on the rink, leaning over the barrier to listen to coach Reyes. Jesse was sitting behind them with a big smile on his face.

‘’So let me get this straight’’ he asked. Hanzo nodded. ‘’The five most highly ranked jumps of your routine are quads? Are you out of your fucking mind?’’

Jesse snorted behind them. Hanzo felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

‘’Perhaps I am, but that does not mean I cannot land them.’’ He said. ‘’Here, let me show you.’’

He slowly made his way to the center of the rink, leaving a dumbfounded coach behind. He heard Jesse laughed as he took his starting position. Suddenly, the soft piano started playing, and Hanzo felt all of his emotions wash away. He gracefully glided on the shiny surface, feeling his breath turn to steam as he prepared himself for his first jump. Images flooded his mind as he took off: the frozen lake in the middle of winter, with naked sakura trees around it. The cold stinging his bare skin as the sun began to rise, painting the sky in light pink and orange. He landed, gracefully turning around and starting his step sequence. He continued his routine with more memories flashing back to him. 

As the song came to an end, he slid back towards the center of the rink, slowly getting on his knees. He arched his back and closed his eyes, putting his hands over his head and gliding them along the ice.

The melody stopped. Hanzo could hear his heart hammer against his ribs. Tiny droplets of sweat were sliding down his palms and back when reality started to get back to him. 

He opened his eyes and straightened himself. He turned to look back at the coach, who was staring at him with his mouth wide open. Jesse was standing at the entrance to the rink, grinning and shaking his head. Hanzo skated up to him and as he got off the ice, he heard Jesse chuckle.

‘’Ya know what he said to me when he saw your quad axel?’’ he asked. Hanzo shook his head. ‘’He said, and I quote, ’you, Jesse McCree, are a piece of shit skater’. I gotta say I agree: it’d be an honor to stand by your side when you get the gold.’’

Before he could respond, Jesse entered the rink, not looking back at him. He quickly changed into his sneakers when he heard the upbeat rhythm of a Panic! At The Disco song. He heard footsteps next to him.

‘’He has only three quads. But after seeing you he said he wanted the fourth one. When he first found out he was gonna represent the States in the Winter Olympics he told me he wants to be in the top ten. Now he’s tellin’ me he won’t leave Vancouver without a medal. What did you do to him?’’ the coach asked, not tearing his eyes away from Jesse, who tripped while landing an axel.

‘’I do not know’’ Hanzo responded, also looking at the man on the ice. ‘’He is a good skater.’’

‘’Well, I’ve been skating for a long time. With your coach, even. And I think I speak for him as well when I say this: you’re the most talented skater I’ve ever seen. Just don’t tell him I said that.’’

Hanzo stifled a laugh and nodded. Both of them remained silent until Jesse was walking off the ice.

‘’Yeah, coach, I know, I need to work on my axel and my quad flip. No need to tell me again’’ he said when Reyes opened his mouth to lecture him. 

‘’If you would like, I could help you with your jumps.’’ Hanzo offered. Jesse’s warm, chocolate brown eyes lit up as a playful smile curved his lips.

‘’Ain’t ya afraid I’ll steal your glory and get better than you?’’ he asked.

 

‘’McCree, we all know you’re too dumb for that.’’ The coach said and the two of them exploded into laughter. Hanzo rolled his eyes with a small smile. A second after his fit of laughter stopped, Jesse looked into his eyes and said with a nonchalant smile:

‘’I’ll gladly take you up on your offer. ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, at first this was supposed to be a Yuri on Ice au, and I wanted to use Eros and Agape for their songs, but I decided against it lmao. Anyways, kudos and comments as well as bookmarks are always appreciated! Thank all of you guys for reading my story <3


	3. Chapter 3

In the evening, when the golden sun on a clear, teal sky was replaced by the moon on a deep blue sky with billions of stars shining next to it, Hanzo left the rink with McCree and coach Reyes. The silver moonlight glistened in the blindingly white snow piled up on the sides of the street. He listened to his companions talk about Jesse’s routine when he felt a buzz in his back pocket. He pulled out his cell and opened the text from Jack. 

‘’Excuse me, but I will not be going to the hotel with you. I will go the hospital to see my brother.’’ He said and was about to catch a cab when a hand wrapped around his arm. 

‘’Which hospital’s he stayin’ at? Maybe the same as my sisters’’ he said. Hanzo gave him the name, and Jesse smiled. ‘’Then I guess we’ll be goin’ together. ‘’

Hanzo looked at Gabriel and opened his mouth to ask if this was okay, but before any words escaped his lips the coach just rolled his eyes. 

‘’Wait here, kids. I’ll go get my van.’’ He said and walked away, picking up his pace. Jesse stopped, and so did Hanzo.

‘’So, what happened to yer bro?’’ he asked. 

‘’His right leg is broken, and two major ligaments are torn. He will have to stay in the hospital at least until the end of the Olympics. He may not be able to ever skate again, but they are waiting for their best doctor to take a look at him.’’ he explained. Jesse whistled in amusement. 

‘’Wow. It had to hurt’’ he said. ‘’But doc Ziegler will patch ‘im up all right.’’

‘’Doctor Ziegler?’ ’he asked. Jesse nodded. 

‘’Hey, what did you think of my routine?’’ the other asked out of nowhere. Hanzo sighed and looked at street bathed in colorful neon lights.

‘’It was quite nice. You should change the triple axel for a quad flip. You seem to have trouble with taking off for the axel, it would give you a lower score than a perfect quad flip. Finishing off with pirouettes is most common, I would try to find a more finesse ending. You should add one more combination to up your score a bit. A triple flip. Triple toa and double toe would look quite impressive’’ he said, looking back to McCree and tilting his head slightly to the right. ‘’But I find your step sequences very impressive. They fit well with the dynamic of your song. Your lutz is very smooth and looks effortless.’’ 

Jesse stared at him with a small smile on his face. 

‘’Well I gotta say, you’d make a far better coach then Reyes.’’

Hanzo wanted to respond, but again was interrupted by the loud honk of Gabriel’s car. 

‘’I cannot believe you drove here in a van. I definitely prefer traveling by planes.’’ He commented once he entered the van. There was garbage laying almost everywhere, and the padding was mostly destroyed and dirty. Jesse just laughed and muttered a response, but Hanzo wasn’t really paying attention. He looked out of the window, staring at the street lamps and the huge ‘’Winter Olympics’’ banners. Canada seemed like a nice place. 

‘’It does’’ he heard next to him. He glanced at Jesse, but then looked back outside. 

‘’Oh. I did not realize I said that out loud. But they do have an amazing rink here. When I was a child, my parents did not want to let me become a skater. They had…’’ he trailed off for a second. He cleared his throat before continuing. ‘’They had different plans for me and my brother. We would sneak out to the frozen lake near our home during cold, winter nights to get a few hours of practice.’’

He heard Gabriel laugh.

‘’Me and Jackie –‘’ he started, but stopped. Jesse nudged Hanzo in the ribs suggestively. ‘’Me and Morrison used to do similar shit. Except that we would break into the local rink at nights.’’

The rest of the car ride was silent. Hanzo wanted to focus on the changing view outside of his window, but his gaze kept flickering to the cowboy sitting next to him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jack was waiting at the entrance. Hanzo exited before the car came to a full stop and ran up to his coach. Without having to say a word Morrison gestured for the older one of the brothers to follow him. 

When they entered the room, Hanzo was hit with the strong smell of antiseptics and the beeping of machines. Genji was half-sitting on the bed with his leg in a cast, reading a book. Next to him was an angry looking woman with red eyes and snow white hair. Her right arm was in the cast and on a sling.

Jack knocked on the open door, and Genji looked up at the sound. The corners of his lips quirked up when he saw Hanzo.

‘’Brother, what did you do to yourself? You have never had such a serious injury before.’’ He said, taking a seat next to his little brother’s bed. The other chuckled.

‘’There is a first time for everything I suppose.’’ He answered. ‘’How was your training?’’ 

‘’Fine. I will have to focus on my routine for the eliminations, I suppose. I focused mostly on my hardest routine.’’ 

Genji laughed.

‘’Did you do that to impress the other coach or the other contestant?’’ he asked. The quiet ‘both’ that Hanzo muttered in response didn’t escape his ears, sending him into another fit of laughter. The older rolled his eyes just as McCree entered the room. Morrison asked Reyes to talk in private, and they left the room. 

‘’Genji! Looks like ya already met my sis’’ he said. ‘’Hanzo, this witch in the bed next to your brother’s is Ashe.’’

Hanzo smiled and nodded at her. She returned the gesture, her expression not turning any less angry.

‘’I dunno what am I doin’ here! I’m fine, I should get back on the ice!’’ she yelled and fell back on her pillows. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked up to her bed, telling her something. Hanzo turned his focus back to Genji.

‘’I think that coach Reyes might still have feelings for Strike commander’’ he said, glancing at the door. ‘’He was talking about their past and called him Jackie on our way here.’’

Genji once again burst out laughing. He immidately stopped when he saw someone enter the room. A tall woman in a white lab coat and behind her a tan-skinned man with a wide smile on his face. Then, the younger’s jaw dropped all the way to the ground, and Hanzo noted he have never seen someone look so lovestruck before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SHIPS ARE COMING  
> Well, one more ship, at least for now  
> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks, and leave a comment if you'd like, I always appreciate them <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long, but this will just keep getting better.  
> I hope you enjoy <3

 If Hanzo didn’t know any better, he’d think that Genji’s eyes were following the platinum – haired doctor who looked like an angel. But he knew his brother’s gaze was fixated on the grinning intern in a white tank top, who had  a frog tattoo on his arm. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail that bounced lightly as the man bopped his head to an unknown beat.

 

Genji smiled as the tanned intern announced the verdict.

 

‘’Doc’s gonna patch you up all right, you’ll be good as new in no time’’ he said, smiling even wider than before.  ‘’We won’t let one accident ruin your career.’’

 

The relief that washed over Jack’s features was obvious. He was standing in the doorway next to Gabriel their hands brushing lightly. Genji was nonchalantly chatting with the intern about his treatment and recovery, while Jesse was arguing with his sister. Hanzo was sitting on the cold, tiled floor, leaning his back against the wall opposite the beds. He was thinking about his two different skating routines, easier than the one he had planned for the finals. , but still guaranteeing a ticket to the next round. His thoughts were occupied with different ways of improving them so he could get an even higher score. He didn’t realize he had been staring at Jesse the whole time until the other skater was sitting next to him with a smile.

 

‘’Somethin’ on my face?’’ he asked. Hanzo snapped out of his train of thought and glanced at the man.

 

‘’No’’ he responded, feeling a blush creeping up to his cheeks.  ‘’Why?’’

 

Jesse chuckled.  ‘’Ya been starin’ at me for the for some time now.’’

 

 _Well,  you are really pretty_ , Hanzo thought.

 

Only upon hearing Genji laugh hysterically had he realized he actually said it out loud. Jesse smiled and winked at Hanzo  with a rosy tint to his cheeks.

 

‘’You’re not so bad yourself.’’

 

Hanzo’s face flushed deep red and he turned away, mumbling a ‘’thank you’’. Jesse giggled, Morrison and Reyes exchanged a knowing and somewhat loving look. Genji couldn’t stop laughing and dr. Ziegler simply rolled her eyes, while her intern giggled and gave him a thumbs up, shaking his head.

 

The doc left the room, taking Jack with her. Gabriel’s gaze followed them, and the other coach didn’t even try to hide his blatant staring at the blonde’s  butt.

 

‘’Jesus, brother could you be any more obvious?’’ Genji asked when Jesse left the room for coffee. Tears of laughter were still streaming down his cheeks as he kept breaking out in chuckles every five seconds. Hanzo lightly punched the younger one in the arm.  ‘’You were practically drooling.’’

 

‘’I was _not_. I have only been thinking about improving my routines, and my gaze managed to fall on him.’’ He protested.

 

‘’Keep telling yourself that, Hanzo’’ Genji answered, wiping the tears away. ‘’But you know you don’t even believe it.’’

 

‘’You say that as if you have not been staring at that guy the entire time dr. Ziegler examined you.’’ The older one retorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

‘’But I was not flirting. At least not unintentionally.’’

 

The older one wanted to respond, but he just couldn’t seem to find the right words. Luckily, Jack came to his rescue.

 

‘’Okay Hanzo, let’s get going. I want to see your routine for the quarter finals. We’ll talk about the changes you wanna make on our way.’’ He said. Hanzo nodded. He got up to leave, but then he walked up to Genji and planted a soft kiss to his brother’s cheek. The younger one smiled at the gesture, since Hanzo was the less affectionate of t he two of them.

 

‘’I will see you tomorrow. ‘’ he said and began walking towards the door.

 

‘’Hey Hanzo?’’ he heard behind him. He truned to face Genji once more.

 

‘’Yes?’’

 

‘’I love you, _anija_.’’ Genji said. Hanzo smiled fondly, looking his brother in the eyes. They were the same, chocolate shade as his.

 

‘’I love you too, little brother. ‘’ he answered. ‘I will call you in the evening and tell you about the training.’’

 

He left the room with a wink, and as he left, he heard Genji chuckle lightly.

 

~*~

 

As Hanzo changed into his skates, Jack stood next to him, lost in thought.

 

‘’Hm. I suppose adding a triple axel and a triple flip could be risky, but you could pull it off without a problem. ‘’ He said after a while. Gabriel’s shouts and the sound of Jesse’s skates scratching the ice were echoing around the rink.

 

‘’It would assure that I get into the semi finals’’ Hanzo said, looking up at the coach. Morrison nodded slowly, his brows knitted in a frown.  

 

‘’But then, what about the semi final routine?’’ he asked.  Hanzo had his response ready.

 

‘’A triple loop, triple toe – double toe combination’’ he started. ‘’Or if we want to be fancy we can spice things up and make it a two quads and a triple.’’

 

That made Morrison smile a bit.

 

‘’You should probably take my place as a coach’’ he said.

 

‘’He sure would’’ they heard Gabriel say somewhere behind them. ‘’He managed to point out that idiot’s mistakes after seeing his routine once. It took me three hours to notice them’’ he added, gesturing to Jesse, who chuckled.

He winked at Hanzo. ‘’The ice is yours, sugar bean.’’

 

The Japanese man felt his cheeks heat up despite the freezing cold of the facility. He decided to brush it off, at least for now, as he got on the rink. And once again, the world around him stopped to matter.

 

All he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins, and the sound of his skates gliding through the ice. He added the combination of two quads and a triple between a quad lutz and a pirouette combination.

 

When he finished, Morrison just shook his head and stated,

 

‘’You’ll break the world record if you keep this up.’’

 

~*~

 

In the evening, after five hours of of practicing, they finally went back to the hotel. When he finally entered his room, Hanzo flopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone. Coach Morrison didn’t even bother with saying anything, he just went straight to his bedroom. Hanzo quickly dialed his brother’s number. Before he picked up, Jack left his bedroom and walked towards the front door.

 

‘’I have something to do. Leave the door unlocked, I might be late.’’ He said and left.  Hanzo shrugged, and Genji answered the phone.

 

‘’How was your training, anija?’’ he asked .  Hanzo could practically hear him smiling.

 

‘’Well, Reyes and Morrison- ‘’ he started, but the younger Shimada cut him off.  ‘’Tell me about you and Jesse.’’

 

The older sighed and fell silent for a long while.

 

‘’Hanzo? Are you still there?’’ he heard, and pulled himself together quickly.

 

‘’He called me ‘sugar bean’. It was – ‘’ what would be the pint in denying that it sent butterflies flying in hisstomach? ‘’I loved the sound of it.’’

 

Genji laughed.

 

‘’Oh, anija, you’re a lost cause’’ he said. ‘’But do not worry. World’s best younger brother will help you win his heart.’’

 

This time, Hanzo laughed.

 

‘’I suppose it will not be you who helps me.’’

 

‘’Hey!’’ Genji scoffed, but giggled softly nonetheless. ‘’Before we get back to the matter of winning Jesse’s heart, tell me about the coaches.’’

 

Hanzo started talking about the soft looks they kept exchanging, the stolen glances full of affection when the other wasn’t looking.

 

Just as Genji was about to say something, a loud scream tore through the air. And Hanzo would have thought someone was getting hurt if he didn’t recognize the voice of his coach yelling the name ‘Gabe’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider leaving a comment to let me know what you think!  
> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what do you think in the comments! kudos and/or bookmarks are always appreciated! I hope you like it <3


End file.
